Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to call holding and, in particular, to systems and methods for managing call holding.
Related Art
With the proliferation of telecommunication, many businesses and commercial activities are conducted by telecommunication. When customers call a merchant or a customer service center, the customers may be put on hold in a queue due to the volume of incoming calls to the merchant or the customer service center. As such, a customer may be put on hold for an unspecified amount of time before the customer can talk to a customer service representative. This unspecified wait time may be frustrating for the customer, who has to continuously listen and wait on the phone. Thus, there is a need for a system or a method that better manages call holding for the convenience of the customers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.